You Make Me Happy
by katierosefun
Summary: Cadena contemplates on her own relationship with Jim...


**Hey, doods! So...for some reason, I was feeling VERY mushy lately and I have NO IDEA WHY. I think it might have something to do with watching too much Sherlock and having my feelings broken AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN after watching Sherlock 'commit suicide'...(for those of you who watch the BBC Television series...) and ARGH, I really want to watch all of the full episodes to that series but I can't find them anywhere and it's driving me INSANE! I don't know how I can possibly be fangirling over a TV show that I haven't even watched one full EPISODE in...! I've just been watching enough clips, I guess...-_- Anyways, wrong fandom! As I was saying before, I have been feeling very fond toward this little pairing that I made ever since I created Cadena and Jim so...yeah! Plus, I love this song sooooo much! I highly suggest that you listen to 'You Make Me Happy' by Lindsey Ray while reading this story-of course, I don't own this song so I made a mini-parody out of this song...right, are you listening to the song? Are you? Good! Read on!**

* * *

_It's the love in your eyes never making me wonder, it's the bond that we tie up and over and under, you're the sun and the rain and my grass is always green. _

Cadena stood behind Anakin Skywalker, watching her master with thoughtful eyes as he delivers the battle plan in storming into the Separatist's factories without getting detected. However, she only had a minute to watch her master before catching sight of a certain trooper that stood out in the crowd of tanned heads with dark hair.

She smiled quietly as Jim's bright, blue eyes flitted up to her face and Cadena gave a small, subtle wave with her hand. With a wide smile, Jim nods in recognition before turning his attention back to Anakin's tactics.

Cadena sighed. It was in times like these when she'd forget that they were still preparing for battle—she had once had her friends tease her that a bomb might as well have dropped out of the sky and landed right next to her but if she was talking to Jim, then Cadena wouldn't have noticed.

In ways more than Cadena could possibly realize, that little factoid was probably accurate.

_With a kiss on my cheek, always letting me know that I'm the birds and the bees, I'm the apple in your eye. I know that you know that I know you're all I need. _

As soon as the rest of the clone troopers fanned out to their desired locations, Cadena rushed forward to greet Jim.

"Hey." He whispers quietly in her ear before giving a quick peck on her cheek. The skin where his lips had touched Cadena's cheeks burned and she quickly separated myself from him in fear that someone may have seen the couple.

"Ready for the mission?" She asked quietly.

"Guess I am." Jim replied, chuckling as he tossed his helmet in the air carelessly. "But I don't have anything to worry about, seeing that you always seem to have my back."

Cadena grinned and gently squeezed his hand. "That's what we do—besides, if you died on me, I would bring you back to life and kill you again for leaving me." She said teasingly.

_And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, there you go and do it all again. Hope this feeling never ends…_

Jim threw his head back laughing and Cadena smiled even wider. No matter how many times Jim would begin laughing, she'd never feel tired of listening to it.

"C'mon, killer girl, let's get going to the shuttles before the general begins lecturing us on being late." Jim said, tugging at her hand gently. Cadena rolled her eyes but followed him.

"I don't think he'd mind seeing his apprentice a couple minutes late." She whispered wistfully and Jim turned his head over his shoulder with a pitiful smile. "Yeah, but just think about all the free time we'll have later—together." He adds softly in her ear, causing an excited chill go up Cadena's spine.

"Deal." Cadena replied, laughing.

"Thought so." Jim said as they both boarded the shuttle.

_'Cause you make me happy! You…you…make me happy!_

As soon as the shuttle landed at the planet's surface, Cadena darted out and began deflecting every single laser bullet that was aimed at not only herself, but just about at every other trooper that was behind her.

She felt the familiar rhythm of battle pulsate through her body and risked looking behind herself to look at Jim. Her breath caught itself in her throat as Jim took a very precise shot at a droid's head. She didn't have to have him take off his helmet for her to see him—she could feel his presence in that armored suit anywhere.

"Cadena, watch out!" Anakin shouts at her and with a yelp, the young girl ducked out of the way as a piece of metal flew past her cheek.

"What are you doing? Keep your head in the game!" Anakin grunted as he cut down another droid. Cadena winced and replied, "I was distracted! I thought I saw something!"

Anakin narrowed his eyes at his Padawan before using the Force to slam another battle droid into a tree. "We'll talk about this later." He shouted over the din of the gun blasts and Cadena smiled to herself, knowing that she had already won the fight.

•◊•

_It's the sound of your voice at the end of the comlink line, a tickle in my toes just to know that you're all mine like a big, new ship with our initials carved on top. _

"Did you get into a lot of trouble?" Jim's voice echoes from the end of the comlink that Cadena held in her quarters of the _Resolute_ and she simply shrugged.

"Not really. I think Anakin's been just distracted with other matters. It was just a quick scolding, that's all." Cadena says, grinning.

A sigh could be heard from Jim and Cadena could almost see the smile on his face as he replied, "Good."

"Are you in your quarters right now?" Cadena whispered, bringing her knees to her chest.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Jim answered. Cadena smiled and whispered, "Then I'll see you there."

With that said, Cadena quickly shut off the communicator and darted out of the room.

_It's the look in your eyes when I'm wearing your tunic, your cute little smile after a long day of hard work, and I know that you know that I can't give you up. _

Humming quietly under her breath, Cadena waltzed into Jim's quarters in an overly-baggy tunic that was given to her by none other than the slightly older boy himself.

Jim's eyes almost automatically lit up when he saw Cadena in the dark top and she smiled at his expression. "What do you think?" She asked quietly. "I decided that I need to wear this."

Jim let out a small laugh and scooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal in surprise. "What do I think?" He asked, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I think I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend."

_And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, there you go and do it all again. Hope this feeling never ends…_

Cadena swung her arms around Jim's neck and whispered, "And _I _couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend."

Jim smiled and settled Cadena back to the floor. He slid down next to her and their hands were clasped together, both experiencing small, electric shocks of happiness as the touch of each other's skin endured.

_'Cause you make me happy! You…you…make me happy!_

Cadena sighed happily and she whispered, "You know, I've been thinking lately…"

"What would you say in times like these? _That's dangerous._" Jim replied playfully. Cadena punched his shoulder with a hand but laughs, "I'm serious."

Jim turned on his side so that he'd be looking at Cadena in the eye and stroked her hair. "I would want to get out of here right now." He whispered. "Maybe we can run away and—"

Cadena rolled her eyes and murmured, "Yeah, but what about everyone else?"

"Everyone else? Well…we can…ah." Jim replied, his cheeks warming.

"_Jim_." Cadena sat up, frowning. "You can't honestly be stupid enough to leave everyone behind, do you? After all, it's our war, too."

"It's not anyone's war, Cadena—it's the people who started it who needs to fight the war, not us!" Jim argued from the floor. Cadena crossed her arms stubbornly and stood up.

"Don't say that. People need us." She shot angrily at him.

"Aw, don't get mad at me, Cadena." Jim said teasingly, tugging at her hair. Cadena pulled herself away from his grasp and glared at him. "I'm not joking!" She snapped.

Jim sighed and stood up so that he would be looking down at Cadena. Holding her ground, Cadena stuck out her lip and deliberately continued to shoot him daggers with her eyes.

For a moment, Jim paused and then a wide smile overtook his face. He held Cadena's hand and said, "You can't stay mad at me."

"Shut up—yes I can." Cadena replied indignantly.

"Nope." Jim grinned, laughing quietly under his breath.

Cadena faltered and Jim took this chance to bend down and kiss her on the lips. The young teenager sighed but her heart didn't bother trying to stop beating as fast as it was.

_And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, there you go and do it all again. Hope this feeling never ends…_

Cadena slowly backed into the wall, still holding steadily onto Jim as he tilted his head slowly to kiss her better. She was smiling now despite how miffed she still was at Jim's comments.

_'Cause you…you make me happy! You…you…make me happy! You…you make me happy! You…you make me happy!_

Cadena finally pulled herself away and turned to the chrono on the wall a couple of yards away from her. "Looks like I'll have to go now." She mumbled wistfully. Walking away, Cadena turned around just in time to see Jim striding over to her.

"Jim, not—" Cadena cried exasperatedly but was cut off as Jim kissed her one last time on the forehead.

"_Now_ you can leave." Jim said, smirking. With another happy flutter in the heart, Cadena gave a small wave to Jim and walked out of the room, a bounce evident in her step.

* * *

**Me: *sighs* I am such a hopeless romantic...**

**Cadena: You can say that again...**

**Me: It's true! *singing with the laptop* JUST WHEN I THOUGHT IT COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER, THERE YOU GO AND DO IT ALL AGAIN...HOPE THIS FEELING NEVER END-**

**Anakin: It can end. *shuts off the laptop* **

**Me: HEY! How many times have you shut off my music now?!**

**Anakin: How many times have I had to listen to your awful singing?! **

**Me: *crosses arms* My singing is NOT awful!**

**Anakin: Yes, it is!**

**Me: It's a lot better than YOU singing!**

**Cadena: *blinks* Wait, Anakin SINGS?! **

**Anakin: *blushes* Shut up, no, I don't!**

**Cadena: Awww...!**

**Anakin: *turns to glare at me* I. Blame. You!**

**Me: EEEK! *runs out of the room* **

**Cadena: *winces as crashes are heard from the other rooms* Um...please review, give feedback, no hate!**

**Me: Bye! See ya'll next time!**


End file.
